Stunningly Beautiful
by Crimson Hisuki
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka are punished for losing the daily allowance Tatsumi has given them... But this punishment may be more like a dream for Tsuzuki. ONESHOT Tsuzuki & Hisoka I made a little mistake. I put 'bad' instead of 'bed'... So watch for it!


Stunningly Beautiful: A fanfic by Crimson Hisuki

Pairing: Hisuki- Hisoka/Tsuzuki

Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are forced to move in together as a punishment, little does Hisoka know that Tsuzuki couldn't be happier. ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or original story.

Stunningly Beautiful

Asato Tsuzuki wasn't like most people. Though he had a dark past and an uncertain future, the handsome shinigami acted as if nothing at all was wrong. No. He wouldn't let that little bit of depression and sadness effect his daily life, and he certainly wouldn't let it effect those around him that he loved. Tsuzuki loved everyone, and he'd be damned if he'd let them be hurt because of him.

"I swear, you idiot. Sugar for breakfast… I'm surprised you don't have diabetes…" His gorgeous blonde partner barked from behind him. Tsuzuki whirled around quickly. A sticky bun hanging halfway out his mouth.

"Hhhodaa!" Tsuzuki said. He had meant to call his partner's name.

Hisoka sighed, rolling his shocking peridot eyes. Tsuzuki found himself blushing. He wasn't quite sure whether it was from being slightly embarrassed or if it was from the stern look received by the young man in front of him. He engulfed the rest of his so called "breakfast" and flashed Hisoka a charming smile.

"Sorry, Hisoka… Is everything okay?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah… Besides the fact that you have to try every single bakery on our way to the park. Don't forget that you promised me you'd help me find our stupid allowance. Tatsumi would kill us if he knew you lost it." Hisoka said as he looked away, pretending to be interested in the people passing by. Tsuzuki pouted.

"I know! I know!" He whined. Hisoka ignored the puppy-boy routine and continued on.

"Come on…" Hisoka growled. He grabbed Tsuzuki's coat sleeve and tried his hardest to drag the much bigger shinigami along.

Once they reached the park, Hisoka started combing the entire area. Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka bent and turned. He loved to watch Hisoka move. It was as if he were extremely graceful even in average daily activities.

Hisoka noticed the pair of amethyst eyes on him.

"Idiot! Stop standing there and make yourself useful! You lost the money, after all!" Hisoka yelled. A large sweat drop slid down Tsuzuki's face.

"Y-yes, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki said. He loved saying his partner's name. He loved the feel of every syllable gently lifting from his tongue and forming his most favorite word. He blushed, realizing what he was thinking and what kind of emotions Hisoka must be feeling from him. He felt so angry at himself.

Hisoka gasped at the amount of anger emanating off of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka with wide eyes.

"Sorry!" He said. Hisoka's brow furrowed.

"What was that anger for?" Hisoka asked.

"Nothing really… I was just mad at myself." He hadn't lied. He was mad at himself, but he knew Hisoka would think it was because of the money and not something completely different.

"Well… That'll teach you for being so careless with the money. I can't believe you'd just lose 40,000 yen!" Hisoka scolded. Tsuzuki pouted and poked innocently at the rough bark of a large oak tree.

Tsuzuki suddenly caught sight of a familiar little colorful envelope that Tatsumi always put their allowance in. He gasped happily.

"Hisoka! I found it!" He said as he skipped over to it. Hisoka came up behind him as he opened the tiny flap.

They stood there for a moment, eyeing the empty envelope. Tsuzuki's smile hadn't faded, but his eyes became beady in a comical way. Tsuzuki wasn't an empath like Hisoka, but he could definitely feel the burning anger coming from behind him.

"Great! Just great! Now we're BOTH gonna get it from Tatsumi." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki stood.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka… I know that was our food allowance for the entire day… " Tsuzuki said. Hisoka shrugged.

"Oh, well… It isn't like it mattered. It's only money after all, and you could easily eat 40,000 yen worth in one sitting, anyway." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki perked up.

"So you aren't mad?" He asked. Hisoka folded his arms and shook his head.

"Nope… But you know what? You're gonna be the one to tell Tatsumi you lost it." Hisoka said with an evil smirk. Tsuzuki thought that smirk went perfectly with Hisoka.

"Hiiiiiisooooooooookaaaaaaa!" Tsuzuki cried as large comical rivers of tears poured down his lightly tanned cheeks. Hisoka turned a cold shoulder.

"No! That isn't going to work this time!" Hisoka said firmly. Tsuzuki saw that his whines were in vain, so he figured he'd better be ready for a severe docking of his pay from the bureau's steel-eyed secretary.

"WHAT?" Thunder seemed to boom along with Tatsumi's angered words. "YOU LOST YOUR ALLOWANCE?"

Hisoka stood outside the office with light curves in the corners of his mouth. He thought it was funny to see Tsuzuki scolded.

"Y-yes…" Tsuzuki said weakly. Tatsumi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Very well then. A week's docked pay." He said calmly. Tsuzuki pouted. "Don't forget… You still owe for the library. You'd think you'd have learned by now…. And I expect YOU to keep a closer eye on him, Kurosaki."

Hisoka's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name from the angered secretary. God protect anyone on Tatsumi's bad side if he treated his own friends like this.

"Come in here, Kurosaki." Tatsumi said. All anger had subsided.

Hisoka came in and stood next to Tsuzuki. The older shinigami had to be at least a whole foot taller than him.

"You're rooms here in the Ministry are across the hall from one another, correct?" Tatsumi asked. Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded hesitantly.

"Yes." They both said.

"Well, not anymore…."

"WHAT?" Tsuzuki asked. Barely anything could get Tsuzuki angry. Anything involving Hisoka was like a deadly taboo.

"Let me finish, Tsuzuki… I will be reassigning you to a different room. A larger one. So you two will have to live together. I want you two to bond. Kurosaki… Stop ignoring Tsuzuki's careless actions. And Tsuzuki… I want you to stick by Hisoka and give him the allowance I permit for you. You two WILL learn to behave… Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Tatsumi asked as his shadows flared up behind him like dark flames. Hisoka and Tsuzuki nodded.

"Y-yes." They both answered.

Hisoka angrily threw his duffle bag of clothes onto his new bed.

"Gee, Hisoka… Is that all the clothes you own?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki smiled nervously.

"Then… You won't mind if I have the closet, then?" He asked.

"Go ahead….. Bigger room… What a joke! This place only has one bed!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki blushed at the thought of him and Hisoka laying together in the same bed. Tsuzuki had never been as close to anyone as he was with Hisoka, let alone slept in the same bad as anyone but one of his stuffed animals. Tsuzuki could see it now, this was going to be the best punishment he'd ever received from Tatsumi.

"What are you thinking about?" Hisoka asked angrily. He couldn't read Tsuzuki's mind, but he definitely felt the waves of pleasure wafting from him.

Tsuzuki was shocked from his thoughts when Hisoka threw a book at his head.

"Ouchie!" Tsuzuki whined. Hisoka sighed.

"Idiot. I can feel you're emotions. Now stop daydreaming and start helping out!"

Tsuzuki laid his gray pajamas on the bed. Hisoka noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Hm? I'm laying my sleep wear out." Tsuzuki said innocently. Hisoka's eye twitched.

"Where are you planning on sleeping?" He asked.

"Huh? Well… I was thinking that maybe we could share the bed. It is a queen size after all. It's big enough for the both of us." Tsuzuki said.

"No way!" Hisoka yelled. "I'm not sleeping with you!"

Tsuzuki felt hurt by Hisoka's words. Sure, he was callous and his personality resembled a porcupine, but Tsuzuki knew deep down that Hisoka had to love him. If not, then what about what he had said in Kyoto. Where those heartfelt words just for show? Or a spur of the moment thing? No. Hisoka had to have feelings for him.

Tsuzuki took the chance to become a little stubborn. This side of him rarely came out, and when it did, it was reserved for Hisoka. He loved his eternally youthful partner, but there were times when Hisoka just wouldn't budge. They were times when Tsuzuki had to give him an encouraging nudge.

Tsuzuki seemed to loom over Hisoka since he was so much smaller. He actually got a sense of pleasure out of the slightly frightened look Hisoka gave him.

"Hisoka… Are you that repulsed by me? Am I really that monstrous?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka couldn't turn from the cold look in Tsuzuki's eyes.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I just don't want to sleep with you!" Hisoka said.

"That isn't a very convincing argument…" Tsuzuki said darkly.

The lights in the room were out and the only light was from a dim lamp. The amber hue cast over Tsuzuki's body like a lucid fire. It's glow was reflected in both of their eyes. He could tell that Hisoka was on the defensive. He really didn't mean to make his partner nervous, but it was just so thrilling to see a creature smaller than him give in to his intimidation. Tsuzuki had never been forceful with anyone for any reason. But with Hisoka, he felt as though it were a necessary evil.

Hisoka moved backward, toward the bed. His calves were soon pressed up against it.

"Tsuzuki… Stop this…" Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki didn't mean it, but an evil smirk slipped onto his lips.

Hisoka thought it reminded him of when Tsuzuki had been possessed by the devil.

"I love you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka had had it. Tsuzuki had broken his last nerve.

"Shut up, you idiot!" He yelled. Tsuzuki looked shocked. What could make Hisoka react in such a way? Hadn't he just confessed his true feelings?

"But Hisoka, I-"

"Stuff it! I don't want to hear that bull! It isn't real! You never mean that!" Hisoka yelled.

"What? Of course I do!" Tsuzuki yelled. Now it was his turn to get defensive.

"Yeah right. You tell every Tom, Dick, and Harry you know that you love them. It's just what you do. You do things like that because you're Tsuzuki. You can't help it…. But I don't wanna hear it! I can't stand it anymore! I've never been loved! Never! When you say it to me… It's just a farce. Those words are fake coming from you. You tell people you love them so they won't abandon you. You're afraid to lose them." Hisoka said. He regretted it after he realized how harsh he sounded.

Tsuzuki's head was lowered in sadness. Hisoka couldn't see his eyes through the cover of Tsuzuki's chocolate-colored bangs.

With no warning, Hisoka was pushed to the bed violently. He gasped and struggled with Tsuzuki's weight over him, but it was no use. After all, Tsuzuki was the size of a grown man, and Hisoka was just a lanky teen.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled.

"It's true! It's true, Hisoka! I love you! They may be hollow words to everyone else, but they're real for you. You mean everything to me, Hisoka. Don't just shrug them off like lies! If it weren't for you, I'd be dead by now! You called me back! You told me to live for you! I do! I really do! My life was hell before you came, and now that you're here… I'd just crumble to pieces without you!" Tsuzuki cried.

Hisoka felt the warm tears on his neck as Tsuzuki buried his face there, trying to escape the world into his precious friend's body. Hisoka couldn't believe it. Here he was, this big, tough, powerful shinigami, reduced to a weeping child in his frail arms. It made sense. All the touching, all the protecting. Sure, Tsuzuki protected everyone else too, but it seemed as though he'd put much more effort into Hisoka's well-being.

Hisoka knew he wasn't good at talking other's into a good mood, so he decided to touch Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's love was a very physical one. A love that needed caresses and care. Hisoka wrapped his arms around him as best he could, and he began to stroke Tsuzuki's back in long, gentle motions.

He felt Tsuzuki relax and he proceeded to pet him. The deep sigh from Tsuzuki's throat seemed to signify his utter happiness. He had long dreamed of feeling Hisoka beneath his body.

"It's true…" Tsuzuki said as he raised up and captured Hisoka's lips with his own. Licking and caressing, begging for compliance. Hisoka was caught off guard and thoroughly shocked. His lips parted ever so slightly. This gave Tsuzuki the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Tsuzuki grabbed both of Hisoka's wrists in one massive hand. At least his hand was massive to his tiny partner. Then Tsuzuki reached up with his other hand and slowly undid his tie, bringing it down, and binding Hisoka's wrists together with it.

Tsuzuki had decided long ago that he'd keep Hisoka. Now and forever. Even if he had to keep his precious little love in a cage. Away from prying eyes. From the one's who would do him harm. Tsuzuki would even do it against his will if need be. Hisoka held his last few shreds of sanity, and Tsuzuki knew this all too well.

Tsuzuki's lips hadn't left Hisoka's for even a moment. Hisoka began to squirm, but the wriggling and struggling only sent Tsuzuki reeling over the edge. His arousal was growing harder and it throbbed with pleasurable pain. Tsuzuki pressed it roughly down against Hisoka's own groin, showing the teen what he had inadvertently done to the older man.

Hisoka gasped into Tsuzuki's mouth. He wondered how Tsuzuki could be so forceful. Years and years of pent up frustration, perhaps? Whether it be pent up or recently acquired, Hisoka knew he was in between a rock and a hard place.

Tsuzuki let go of Hisoka's now restrained wrists. He felt as though the rough materials of his business slacks and Hisoka's jeans was too much to handle. The burning in his abdomen couldn't wait to be appeased any longer. He need the feel of Hisoka's creamy ivory skin against his. He needed Hisoka's hisses and moans in his ears. To be honest, he wanted Hisoka to scream his name. He wanted him to pull on his hair and claw his back. Things only ever done by the Hisoka in Tsuzuki's dreams.

Tsuzuki, now realizing his own intentions, wasted no further time. He was speeding down a one-way street with no stopping.

Hisoka was sweating and on the verge of tears. He brought his bound hands up around Tsuzuki's neck to embrace him. He could feel the sweat on his nape. It mingled with his dark hair and made it stick to his skin. Tsuzuki finally broke the kiss and began to nibble and lick his way down to the collar on Hisoka's pink blouse. It was always just a fantasy to remove this very blouse from Hisoka's body. Tsuzuki found it amusing that he'd wear the exact one that was torn off in so many dreams.

Tsuzuki sat up once more to straddle the blonde teen. He took a hold of the collar like he'd hoist Hisoka up, but instead, he ripped the shirt open, sending plastic buttons shooting all over the room. They could hear them ricochet off the walls.

Tsuzuki stared in awe at the creamy, flawless skin beneath him. He knew the marks wouldn't appear. They only rose to the surface when Hisoka thought of Muraki. That wouldn't be tonight, or any night, for that matter. Tsuzuki wouldn't have it. There would be no interruptions or bad memories ruining this for him. He'd make Hisoka forget. Forget the bad, ugly things. He'd wash away all of Hisoka's horrors.

"Ts-Tsuzuki…!" Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki opened his mouth wide and bit his pale shoulder. Tsuzuki snaked his hands under Hisoka and stroked the curve of his back. It made Hisoka shiver and arch his body up into Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki moaned in response.

"You're pants must be so tight right now… They always look like a second skin. How do you manage to squeeze into those?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka found it hard to believe that Tsuzuki would be asking a question like that at such a time.

"They're fine… Leave them alone and get off of me!" He said. He felt a puff of breath on his neck as Tsuzuki chuckled.

"So defiant… Well… It's my turn to be stern, Hisoka. You always act like you're so mature. You seem so peerless, so flawless. It makes me envy you… But why envy what I can just keep as my own?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka growled.

"Mm… Ahhh… Hisoka… Let me come inside of you. I think I might go insane if I don't." Tsuzuki panted in Hisoka's ear. Hisoka blushed wildly at how open Tsuzuki was being.

"S-stop it!" Hisoka yelled. He struggled again. More violently.

Tsuzuki moaned with each turn of Hisoka's hips, with each arch of his back. Hisoka was accidentally grinding against Tsuzuki. The elder shinigami reached down and undid Hisoka's pants. In no time at all, the jeans were halfway down Hisoka's thin legs. Next on Tsuzuki's list were Hisoka's silky black boxers. Even such smooth material as that was unbearable for Tsuzuki to have between them.

"Tsuzuki, please stop! I can't! I just can't!" Hisoka cried.

Tsuzuki left Hisoka's boxers for the time being and slid his hands up into the blonde mop.

"You're so beautiful, Hisoka. I can't help it. It's your fault, you know… You made me like this. You made me want you so badly it hurt. It really does. My chest hurts… I get anxious… And I can't breathe. You're like some addictive drug. I can't get enough of you." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was scared of this change in Tsuzuki that he had kept hidden. Why hadn't Tsuzuki just confessed his feelings earlier? Why wait till it was too late and he couldn't restrain himself?

"No! It's not my fault! It's you! You could have told me what you felt a long time ago!" Tears were welling up in Hisoka's eyes. "But you never did. What? Were you afraid I'd reject you? That isn't the case Tsuzuki! I've always cared about you too! Otherwise… Why would I have jumped into those flames? Are you a complete idiot? I love you, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said desperately. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide.

"You… You do? After all I've done?" He asked. Hisoka sighed.

"You're like a child, Tsuzuki… You want something, but are too afraid to ask for it. So when you finally get it, you're completely possessive and protective. " Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki cupped Hisoka's small face in his hands.

"Do you hate me now?" Tsuzuki asked sadly.

"Well… I'm mad at you. Mad like I've never been…" Hisoka said. A bittersweet smile formed on Tsuzuki's face.

"But… I definitely don't hate you. I never could. Even when we first became partners, I tried to tell myself I hated you so I could distance myself. But you wouldn't let me. You kept coming to me. Silently asking for me to like you. Saving me... It seemed as though you wanted me to like you so desperately. And I couldn't stay angry for long." Tsuzuki laid there and listened to Hisoka's every word while looking right into his eyes.

"You make it so hard to even stay mad at you. I'm trying really hard right now… It isn't working at all." He said.

Tsuzuki smiled and brought his lips down on Hisoka's. He took Hisoka's arms and brought his bound wrists from around his neck. He untied them. Hisoka hugged Tsuzuki around his waist as best he could. Tsuzuki was so happy now that he knew the love and passion he held for Hisoka wasn't unrequited.

Tsuzuki sat up and helped Hisoka out of his pants, and began to undo his own. His fingers were trembling with excitement so badly that it made the simplest task seem impossible. Soon enough, he had them off. He was bound and determined even if he had to rip them. Next to go was his own white blouse. He slowly undid each button, letting Hisoka take in the view of his broad, warm chest.

Hisoka started at the bottom of Tsuzuki's shirt and helped him with the buttons. Hisoka's own ripped shirt had seemed to disappear somewhere along the line.

Finally, they were both stripped to their boxers. Hisoka, clearing his eyes of passion, and realizing the situation they were in, began to tremble. Tsuzuki noticed and embraced him.

"You love me, right?" Tsuzuki asked. "I want you to be mine. Only think of me. Only look at me."

Tsuzuki gently grabbed the top of Hisoka's boxers and tugged them downward. They were gone in an instant. Tsuzuki was determined to ease Hisoka's shivering form. He laid down on him once more and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. He noticed the shivering only got worse.

"Hisoka… What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I… I can't get it out of my head… Every time I close my eyes… I see him…" Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki sat up, straddling the youth beneath him once more.

"Hisoka… Look at me." Tsuzuki said. It was a bit demanding, but Hisoka did as he was told. "Show me… Everywhere he touched you. Everywhere… Hisoka…"

Hisoka brought a trembling hand to Tsuzuki's cheek.

"Tsuzuki… You really…" Tsuzuki bent down and placed a light kiss on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Show me…" He whispered in his ear.

Hisoka gently grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and put it to his chest where his curse markings were beginning to appear.

"All over." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki couldn't stand the rage building inside of him. He would get Muraki even if it took all of his after-life. He would kill him for touching his precious Hisoka.

Tsuzuki wasted no time in running his large hands all over Hisoka's body. Since the teen was so much smaller than him, he was able to reach nearly everywhere he desired.

Hisoka was very tiny compared to Tsuzuki in fact. His shoulders width didn't even match the width of Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's small frame and was able to touch his own chest with his hands.

"You're so little, Hisoka. So fragile." Tsuzuki said. "I may hurt you."

"Stop treating me like a kid…" Hisoka managed to mumble out. Tsuzuki smirked against Hisoka's pale ivory skin.

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's jaw line and then slid the tip of his tongue down his neck all the way to his shoulder, where he began planting more kisses. He let his kisses become passionate and pleading as his mouth opened wider. He moved away from the shoulder, going down to Hisoka's chest, leaving rapidly fading love marks in his wake.

Hisoka took in a rapid gasp of air as Tsuzuki bit down on one of his nipples. Tsuzuki would bite it, then lick it in apology and blow on it. Hisoka's back arched and he moaned. Tsuzuki was trying to pull his own boxers off in the midst of the attention he was giving Hisoka. Why hadn't he gone without underwear for the day? He finally freed himself of his silky boxers.

Hisoka decided that Tsuzuki shouldn't be the only one having to do all the work, so he timidly kissed the top of Tsuzuki's head. The silky brown locks tickled his face. Tsuzuki looked up at him. Hisoka was almost afraid to see his eyes at this point. Those amethyst jewels that had always been kind and protective, were now filled with lust and passion and hazed in a deep love. Tsuzuki's eyes held all of his feelings. They were the feelings that he was bestowing upon Hisoka's body. Hisoka's empathy didn't even have to exist for him to be feeling Tsuzuki's emotions on such a level. They were together. Their two souls would soon be one.

Tsuzuki began to suck on Hisoka's neck again, paying much more attention to the hot spot where it curved to meet his collarbone. Hisoka did the same to him, trying to mimic the older man. Shivers went through both shinigami. The pleasure of just feeling the other's lips on them sent them careening into a blissful darkness as they both shut their eyes.

Tsuzuki couldn't contain himself any longer. If he didn't have Hisoka now, he'd burst, and he didn't want to hurt Hisoka with a rush of lust. Tsuzuki slid his hands down Hisoka's body, prepared to set everything into motion. He grasped Hisoka's legs under his knees and hoisted them up so the teen's perfect hind end was pressed firmly to his large erection. He placed his tip at Hisoka's tight entrance, ready to penetrate into his tiny lover.

Tsuzuki bent over and kissed Hisoka's lips. He slipped his tongue in, he knew Hisoka was going to be loud, so he had to silence him.

Hisoka dug his fingernails into Tsuzuki's back as he slowly pushed himself inside his young partner. Hisoka tensed and arched his back high off the bed. Tsuzuki forced him back down with his own body. Once he was sheathed inside him to the hilt, he waited for Hisoka to relax.

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's forehead and then tilted his head to kiss his ear.

"Relax… I won't hurt you for long…" Tsuzuki whispered reassuringly.

Hisoka slowly began to ease up as his body became used to Tsuzuki. Both of them were breathing hard and ragged.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka relax and he pulled himself back to the point of nearly pulling out. Then he went right back in. All the way once more. Hisoka sighed and moaned in pleasure. The pain was finally fading away. As Tsuzuki began a slow thrusting rhythm, Hisoka's curse marks began to disappear.

Hisoka flattened his hands on Tsuzuki's back and tried to massage the fingernail marks he had left. He moaned and gasped as Tsuzuki's thrusts became faster and harder. It was to the point where Hisoka thought he might split in two. Tsuzuki held onto Hisoka's waist firmly to keep him from sliding up the bed from his thrusts. He bent to Hisoka's ear again and breathed on it. Hisoka shivered and moaned. He could hear Tsuzuki's deep, harsh breaths beginning to take the sounds of moans.

Tsuzuki furrowed his brow in an expression that looked like pain, but Hisoka knew it was pleasure. He imagined his face probably looked the same.

Tsuzuki would open his eyes every once in a while to see how Hisoka was doing. The look Hisoka was making didn't help Tsuzuki restrain himself at all. Tsuzuki began to thrust even harder than before. He wanted to see that face on Hisoka more. He wanted to hear him moan louder and scream his name.

"Ts-Tsuzuki!" Hisoka panted.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka plummeted over the edge at the same time. Both moaning and calling the other's name. Hisoka's eyes watered and tears rolled down into his hair.

"Ahh!… Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whimpered. Tsuzuki collapsed on top of Hisoka, not bothering to pull himself out. They both held each other and tried to ease their lungs that were screaming for air.

"Oh, God, Hisoka… I love you so much…"


End file.
